Don't Fear The Reaper
by scalvim
Summary: This is a Harry doesn't go to the Durleys story, instead he's put under the care of a friend of the family. The beginning is just Harry and his life growing up in this different enviroment, but there's a story behind Harry's new mother and brother...
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**I've been an avid fanfiction reader since EVER! And I've finally decided to post something. Please tell me what you think of the summary 'cause I think it sucks! Lol enjoy and I'll publish the next chapters faster if you review!

**Disclaimer:**What do I own? nothing but my imagination and my faith that if you're reading fanfiction, its because you know that fanfiction, is written by fans and obviously not by the original author of the books!

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

**Prologue**

_It was a stormy night…_

_The rain poured down, and far away thunders could be heard loud and clear…_

_Faintly in the distance, if you listened very carefully you could hear the sound of a baby crying… _

It was the year of 1981. It was almost Halloween… such a fun holiday, this one, Celtic mythology says it is magical time in which the barriers between this world and the other realm (a place of ghosts, spirits, monsters and demons), open and the beings from both realms wander the earth together. So in this fatidic night, it is custom to put on scary masks, that several purposes, from protection against the demons of the other world to simply scaring your friends and neighbors… a happy holiday indeed, but in not so happy times, in these days nobody seemed to care… After all, these were dark times, dark with shadows and fear.

We could say the Fear was of Him… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… but in true, it wasn't, because in true… we don't fear the reaper, we fear what he brings with him… as a poisonous gift… death… and what a useless fear too… after all, death comes equally to us all, and it always comes when it is supposed to… not a day sooner, nor second later. Although we wish for it to be otherwise sometimes, what do we know? Who are we to judge? This one ought to die sooner, and this other should live longer…There is no greater justice, than the certainty that we will all die, exactly when our time arrives… when the final grain of sand falls in the hour-glass of our life and our final moment on this earth, expires…

When the reaper comes…will death at last arrive…

Some would say it's the same, that death is the reaper, and maybe it is so… but you see, I think death is necessary, because without death, there can be no life… because the coming of the reaper doesn't simply imply death… sometimes… just sometimes… the reaper brings with him a different gift… a gift of fate and destiny, and hope in a brighter future… the ending of a cycle yes, but also the beginning of a new one.

And it is with death that we begin our story… with death and life, together, hand in hand in an eternal wheel of fortune… we embark on this story, brought to its beginning by the Reaper himself…

The shadows were his followers, the followers of death… they were everywhere, they knew all, they were all, always listening, hidden in the shadows... they were a prelude to death itself…

One of these shadows approaches… let's see what news of death it brings…

'We have found the house my lord…' the shadow bows, to the back of an arm chair, in front of the fire. A man is seated, and after making a dismissive gesture with his hand, he turns to speak to the body of another man, kneeling on the floor.

'So you did not lie… you shall be rewarded Wormtail… for your precious service to me…'

-------------XD----------------------

It was a normal street. And in this street a normal house, innocuous to say the least. Two floors, a dark roof, a little garden in the back, and a white picket fence.

Godric's Hollow it was called.

Inside the house, there was peace and quiet, on the second floor, a man and a woman slept peacefully in the first room on the right by the top of the stairs. While on the second room on the right a baby slept in a pretty blue cot.

Outside covered by nightfall, every corner, every stone in the street, every patch in the walls, seem to have a life of its own. There were strange shadows.

One shadow moved across the street. An alarm sounded trough the house.

The man and the woman woke up in terror, grabbed their wands and run to the outside of the room.

The man spoke "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off"

The woman grabbed the man's hand and with tear falling across her face, she run to the baby's room.

There was a blue pale light and the front door ceased to exist.

Downstairs there was a fight. The sounds were loud and terrifying. A green light flashed, visible trough the keyhole of the door, in the baby's room the woman gave an anguished cry and stumbled way from the door.

A door was ripped open. The shadow laughed, a cold cruel laugh.  
___The woman stepped in front of the cot and cried __"Not_ Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The shadow-like man spoke "Stand aside … stand aside now."  
But the woman shook her head and stretched out her arms between the man and the baby,"Not Harry, please no, kill me instead… have mercy… " But the shadow only laughed, that evil laugh again and the woman screamed, and then a green light flashed.

The man and the baby were at last the only ones alive in the house. The man passed over the woman's dead body and looked at the baby in the cot. He spoke to the baby, very low, so low that no even I know what he said. Then he casted the third green curse, and the baby screamed. Strangely, so did the man as he vanished in thin air. The house began to shake and tremble, and as the baby cried, pieces of the ceiling fell, the floors and walls began to crack, windows shattered… Eventually the house fell down in a mound of destruction in the middle of a normal, innocuous street.

In the death silence that followed these events, you could hearthe sound of a baby crying… _And so it begins…_


	2. chapter 1

**DON'T FEAR THE REAPER**

**Chapter 1**

**Let's begin.**

_It was a stormy night…The rain poured down… _

_Far away thunders could be heard loud and clear…_

_And faintly in the distance… if you listened very, very carefully you could hear the sound of a baby crying… _

Two men in dark cloaks waited at the entrance, under the pouring rain, illuminated only by the light of the far away thunders…

One carried a basket, from where a child's cry could be heard, the other rang the bell by the door…

The door bell rang loud trough the house…

A few moments later the door opened…

"Hum, I wasn't expecting you so early." She said smiling softly while gesturing for them to enter the house.

They entered into a long, bright hall, illuminated with classical muggle lamps.

One of the men stepped forward- he had chocolate brown hair and eyes the color of molten amber- he smiled, and he answered the woman. "I'm surprised you were expecting me at all…"

The women smirked as she shuffled the deck of cards she was holding, the man eyed the cards and continued. "But I supposed I shouldn't be…"

She indicated the cloak racks on the left, for their wet cloaks, and then the door by the end of the hall.

"Come on in and dry off, you're going to get a cold." she said.

"Is that a prediction?"

"Yes!" she said laughing, while she put the cards in her pocket and approached the other man who was holding the basket, this one had long black hair and dark blue eyes "and a damn obvious one, at that!"

Then she reached for the basket in the man's arms. "May I?" The man nodded and she picked up the crying baby, from inside the basket.

"Hi cutie! Let's get you into some warmer clothes, 'kay?" the black haired, tiny little baby, stopped sobbing and stared at her with huge green eyes.

Her own eyes travelled up the baby's chubby face.

"Hum…Nasty scar." she said.

--------------------XD-------------------------

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. I've told you this before, Remus, I'm neutral, and that's exactly how I want to remain. I do not wish to support anyone, for risk of becoming someone's cane."

The fire crackled in the huge fireplace, and spread pleasant warmth around the room. A domestic elf popped in and gave a bottle of warm milk to the woman, now holding the baby.

"Thanks Ink, could you also fetch me some more blankets and check on Alex?"the woman said, beginning to feed the baby.

"Of course, mistress."and the elf popped out of the room, I mean really popped, a soundless puff and he was gone.

"Besides" she continued, "Bringing him here…" she pointed at the dark haired man, "was a stupid thing to do."

"Oh! Ignore him, Come on Sabrina, you know why we came to you, you knew we would come to you, after all you were the one that told Lily she was going to die before the next spring."

"Yes, and I should have never had told her that… especially if I knew the only thing she was going to do was run and hide!" she gave an exasperated sight, then the domestic elf popped back in the room, carrying an armful of blankets, and after putting the blankets at her feet, the elf popped out. "She would have been much better off living the rest of her short life, in blessed ignorance!" Sabrina finished while putting the baby on top of the blankets by her feet.

"She did what she thought was better, for herself and for her family."

"Yeah and see were that got her!"

"Now wait a moment! You little…" the black haired man started, but was immideatly interrupted by the other.

"Let me handle this Sirius… it doesn't matter, she's dead, they both are, there's nothing, neither I or you, can do for them, but by some miracle, he, "and at this he pointed at the baby "is not, he lives, their son." He looked exasperated and his words sounded heavy with a deep sadness.

"I more than anyone understand the miracle that is, but…"

"Then you must help us! You must help him! We cannot keep him, we have to go and hunt Peter, besides we are fugitives," Sabrina raised an eyebrow at that "well Sirius is, and since I helped him so am I" she smirked.

"Always getting into trouble, right Black?" Sabrina said.

"Always running away from trouble, right Alven?" said Sirius.

"Stop the bickering you two! you're like children! I expect it from Sirius, but not from you Sabrina, isn't it about time you stopped this foolish disput?" said Lupin, they managed to look guilty. " You are our only resource, really, believe me if there was anybody else I would try them, but it's you or Dumbledore, and it's... how was it? 'the lesser of two evils?'

"No is no, do you even know the meaning of the word no?" she said getting to her feet.


End file.
